The invention relates to an endoscope, comprising a shaft, an imaging system arranged in the shaft, and an illuminating system which allows light emitted by a light source to emerge at the distal end of the shaft, wherein the light source comprises at least one light emitting diode.
Such an endoscope is known from the German utility model 299 22 755.
Endoscopes are used both in the technical field and in the medical field.
Examples of application of a technical endoscope are the inspection of difficultly accessible cavities in machines, motors, turbines, reaction spaces etc. which are, thus, not observable with the naked eye.
In medical endoscopy, endoscopes are used in minimal-invasive surgery, if necessary, in combination with surgical instruments for purposes of examination or for operations with visual control or for application of diagnostic or therapeutic light.
A first component of such endoscopes is the imaging system. The imaging system serves for receiving observation light from the observation space or the operation space, respectively, and for transmitting image information from distally to proximally.
The imaging system may, conventionally, consist in an optical image transmission system which comprises an objective in the distal end of the shaft, a lens system proximally adjoining to same, e.g. in the form of rod lenses, or an ordered fiber bundle and a proximal eyepiece, by which it is possible to observe with the eye, or onto which a camera can be connected.
The imaging system may, however, in the distal end of the shaft, also comprise a camera module with an imaging optic and an imager chip, e.g. in the form of a CCD-chip which transforms the light signals into electric signals which are transmitted to proximal via electric lines and which are visually presented, as a real image, on an image reproduction unit outside the endoscope.
A second component of such endoscopes the present invention refers to is the illuminating system. The illuminating system serves for transmitting light from proximally to distally in order to illuminate the observation space or the examination space, respectively, with light. For a bright illumination, white light is usually used, whereas for other applications, e.g. examinations with excitation light, colored light is also used.
For endoscopes used at present, the illuminating system comprises an external light source, commonly on the basis of a xenon or halogen lamp. The endoscope is then connected with the external light source via a light conducting cable.
Apart from that such xenon or halogen light sources are very cost-intensive apparatus, another disadvantage of such common endoscopes is that the connection of the endoscope with the light source via a light conducting cable is disturbing during the use of the endoscope. Due to the long transmission path from the light source to the distal tip of the endoscope that can be 2 through 3 m, besides, losses in the light intensity of the light emerging from the distal end of the endoscope may occur which have to be balanced by a suitably luminous light source with a corresponding cost effort.
The endoscope known from the utility model mentioned above does not operate with an external light source by integrating at least one light emitting diode (LED) in the endoscope. As light emitting diodes are, in the meanwhile, available with a high light intensity, the observation space or the examination space can be illuminated sufficiently brightly with a light emitting diode as light source. Thus, an external cost-intensive light source can be saved. In addition, light emitting diodes have the advantage in the case of the application of colored light, that the color quality of the light of an LED is better than if a white light source with a color filter is used. Moreover, the light conducting cable which would be disturbing during the applications of the endoscope between the external light source and the endoscope becomes superfluous, whereby, on the one hand, further costs are saved, and, on the other hand, the handling of the endoscope is improved.
Light emitting diodes would be generally suitable for the application in endoscopy due to their structural shape and their efficiency, both for a continuous and for a pulsed illumination. The disadvantage of light emitting diodes, however, is that the power density of the light emitted by light emitting diodes is not very high and that light emitting diodes that are stronger in power radiate in a relatively narrow-band. For example, diodes exist that are stronger in power and that radiate in a narrow band particularly in the red and infrared region. In comparison to that, there are requirements in the endoscopy that always faithfully colored images and no xe2x80x9cone colorxe2x80x9d (e.g. red) or black-and-white images, respectively, are required.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to improve an endoscope of the type mentioned at the outset such that as faithfully colored images as possible can be observed through the endoscope.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by an endoscope, comprising:
a shaft having a distal end and a proximal end;
an imaging system arranged in said shaft;
a light source;
an illuminating system allowing light emitted by said light source to emerge at said distal end of said shaft,
wherein said light source comprises at least two light emitting diodes which emit light in different spectral ranges, and wherein said light of said at least two light emitting diodes emerges spectrally additively mixed from said illuminating system.
By means of the additive color mixture of the light of at least two light emitting diodes provided according to the invention, an endoscopic image as faithful as possible with respect to the colors of the image is achieved because it is possible due to the invention to mix the light of two spectrally narrow band light emitting diodes such that it results in white light by an additive mixture of colors. If the examination space or the observation space, respectively, is illuminated with white light, a faithful endoscopic image with respect to the colors of the image can be achieved. This measure allows it, in particular, to use high power light emitting diodes, wherein their naturally spectral narrow-bandness (xe2x80x9cmonochromaticxe2x80x9d) by the additive mixture of light emitted by the LED""s can be balanced in order to achieve a faithful endoscopic image with respect to the colors of the image. Furthermore, the effect is used that the light intensities of the at least two LED""s are added to a high light intensity.
To this end, it is particularly preferred if the at least two light emitting diodes emit light in spectral regions that are spectrally complementary to each other.
By this measure, due to the additive color mixture of the light emitted by the at least two light emitting diodes, exact white light of high light intensity is generated. For example, a light emitting diode having a maximal radiation power in the frequency range of the spectral color blue together with a light emitting diode having a maximal radiation power in the spectral range of the color orange, or, for instance, a light emitting diode radiating in the red spectral range can be used together with a light emitting diode radiating in the green spectral range.
In another preferred embodiment, the light source comprises at least three light emitting diodes which emit light preferably in the blue, green, and red spectral region.
Such a light emitting diode arrangement comprising at least three light emitting diodes in the blue, green, and red spectral range does not only offer advantageously the possibility of generating white light that is even stronger in intensity, but also offers the possibility of a modulation in color and/or intensity with corresponding well-aimed drive of the three individual light emitting diodes and a corresponding mixture of the light emitted by the individual light emitting diodes.
In another preferred embodiment, the at least two light emitting diodes are light emitting diodes comprising a spectrally narrow-band radiation characteristic and a high light intensity, in particular are high-brightness or ultrahigh-brightness light emitting diodes.
Such HB or UHB LED""s, respectively, that are available today, which are produced on the basis of semiconductor compounds like GaN, ZnSe or SiC, have advantageously a very high light intensity and an excellent color quality with a spectrally narrow-band radiation characteristic. The narrow-band radiation characteristic of the individual light emitting diodes can be advantageous in certain applications in which it should be worked with colored light of high color quality, or, for example, in a therapeutic application of light in the photodynamic therapy. In connection with the additive color mixture of the light of different LED""s, such LED""s have the advantage that white light can be generated with high light intensity.
In another preferred embodiment, the illuminating system comprises an optical waveguide and light coupling means are provided for coupling the light emitted by the at least two light emitting diodes into the optical waveguide.
The light coupling means are an advantageous measure for coupling light, in particular from several light emitting diodes, into the same optical waveguide and, thus, to achieve the possibility of an additive color mixture of the light emitted by the individual light emitting diodes as mentioned above.
It is preferred herein if the at least two light emitting diodes and the light coupling means are arranged at the proximal end of the optical waveguide.
The arrangement of the at least two light emitting diodes and of the coupling means at the proximal end of the optical waveguide and, thus, at the proximal end of the endoscope has the advantage that, as at the proximal end of the endoscope more construction space is available than at its distal end, the endoscope according to the invention can be configured in a very narrowly constructed manner, which is required in particular for endoscopic applications in the medical field in minimal-invasive surgery.
In another preferred embodiment, the light coupling means are configured as beam splitters which comprise at least partly reflecting layers, wherein a beam splitter is assigned to each light emitting diode.
This measure is an advantageous possibility, in the case of an arrangement of several light emitting diodes, to couple the light emitted by the latter into the same optical waveguide inlet cross diameter, without that the LED""s need to be necessarily arranged in a straight extension of the optical waveguide, but that the light emitting diodes can also be arranged at the side of the optical waveguide in a space-saving manner.
It is preferred herein if the beam splitters are arranged in a row in axial extension of the optical waveguide and that each beam splitter is reflecting in the spectral range of the light emitted by the assigned light emitting diode and permeable in the spectral range(s) of the light emitted by the light emitting diodes disposed therebehind.
By arranging the beam splitters in a row in an axial extension of the optical waveguide, the light emitted by the LED""s can advantageously be coupled in parallel with respect to the optical waveguide axis, whereby losses in reflection are kept low in the light propagation in the optical waveguide. By the configuration of the beam splitters which are permeable in certain spectral ranges and reflecting in certain spectral ranges, the advantage is achieved that several beam splitters/light emitting diode arrangements, e.g. three beam splitters/light emitting diode arrangements for a blue, green, and red light emitting diode can be mounted in a row. By mounting several partly permeable beam splitters in a row, the further advantage is achieved that the optical waveguide cross section itself can be kept very small, what is desired in endoscopy.
In another preferred embodiment, the cross section of each beam splitter corresponds to the active cross section of the optical waveguide.
This embodiment is particularly advantageous for endoscopic applications since it allows to couple light of high power density into a small optical waveguide cross section and, in doing so, to use optimally the whole optical waveguide cross section for light transmission.
In another preferred embodiment, a plurality of arrangements of several light emitting diodes and beam splitters is provided, and a further optical waveguide is assigned to each of these arrangements, and the further optical waveguides are coupled with the first optical waveguide.
By this arrangement, the variability of the endoscope concerning the variation in color and/or the modification in intensity is further increased, apart from that, the light intensity and, thus, the brightness of the illumination of the observation space or of the operation space, respectively, can be even further improved.
In another preferred embodiment, the at least two light emitting diodes and/or, if necessary, the light coupling means are arranged in the endoscope.
It is herein advantageous that the endoscope configured like that with the integrated light source, consisting of at least two light emitting diodes and, if necessary, the light coupling means, forms as a whole an autonomous unit, which is independent of external light sources.
In another preferred embodiment, the at least one light emitting diode and/or, if necessary, the light coupling means are detachable from the endoscope.
This measure has the advantage that the one or several light emitting diodes, respectively, can be exchanged against other light emitting diodes held ready. The light coupling means in the form of the beam splitters mentioned above may be firmly integrated in the endoscope. However, the light coupling means can also be such configured that they are detachable from the endoscope.
In another preferred embodiment, the at least two light emitting diodes can be driven in pulsed or continuous manner.
The pulsed driving of the at least one light emitting diode is particularly advantageous with respect to the generation of stroboscope effects, e.g. for stroboscopy for examining the vocal cord functions. The pulsed driving can also be performed in combination with an endoscopic camera, so that several pulses of diodes of different spectral compositions can be used per beam splitter-light emitting diode arrangement, and, in that way, a modulation in color and intensity can be reached. In that manner, there is a possibility of optimizing the faithfulness of color and/or the intensity.
It is preferred herein if light emitting diodes having different radiation spectrums can be driven differently.
In that way, the modulation in color mentioned above can be achieved.
In another preferred embodiment, a drive circuit for the at least two light emitting diodes is arranged in the endoscope.
By this measure, the endoscope is advantageously an autonomous assembly and does not require an external drive circuit with disturbing connection cables for driving the at least two light emitting diodes.
It is also preferred if a current supply for the at least two light emitting diodes is arranged in the endoscope.
In that way, the endoscope according to the invention is made autonomous of external supplies. For example, the at least two light emitting diodes may be operated via a battery or via an accumulator which is e.g. arranged in the hand piece of the endoscope.
It is preferred herein if the current supply is, together with the at least two light emitting diodes, detachable as a unit from the endoscope.
It is herein advantageous that the unit of current supply and the at least two light emitting diodes, if necessary, with the light coupling means, can also be used independently of the endoscope and autonomously as a light source.
In another preferred embodiment, the at least two light emitting diodes and/or, if necessary, the light coupling means are arranged in a coupling unit that is detachable from the endoscope for light and image transmitting connection of the endoscope with a camera module.
This measure, too, is an advantageous embodiment of the endoscope, in which the at least two light emitting diodes and/or, if necessary, the light coupling means are not directly arranged in the endoscope itself, but in a coupling unit that is detachable from the endoscope which serves for light and image transmitting connection of the endoscope with a camera module. Such a coupling unit is described in DE 197 15 510 A1, the disclosure of which is herewith incorporated by reference into the present application. Different from the coupling unit described therein, the light conducting cable provided at the proximal end of the coupling unit for connection with an external light source can be omitted in the endoscope according to the invention after integration of the at least two light emitting diodes, as an external light source is now not required any more.
If, as indicated in another preferred embodiment, even the current supply for the at least two light emitting diodes is arranged in the coupling unit, the coupling unit is completely autonomous with respect to light generation and light emission. As current supply, rechargeable batteries may be received in the coupling unit, the batteries being chargeable via a suitable battery charger that is preferably directly connectable onto the coupling unit via contacts.
An even greater autonomy of the coupling unit and, thus, of the endoscope is achieved by another embodiment, in which in the coupling unit a sender is arranged for wireless transmission of a video image picked up by the camera module.
Whereas in the coupling unit described in DE 197 15 510 A1, a suitable electric cable is provided at the proximal end of the coupling unit for the image transmission, also this cable can be omitted due to the embodiment described above, whereby the coupling unit can be configured without any cable at all, together with the embodiment of the autonomous current supply described above, and, thus, the handling of the endoscope with the coupling unit is not impeded by cables. At least, however, even without the sender unit described above, the light conducting cable for connecting the coupling unit onto a light source and which usually more disturbs can be omitted by means of the present invention.
Further features and advantages can be taken from the following description of the enclosed drawings.
It is to be understood that the features mentioned above and those yet to be explained below can be used not only in the respective combinations indicated, but also in other combinations or in isolation, without leaving the scope of the present invention.